Various types of floor cleaning tools are used by consumers to clean floors. Brooms and mops are examples of such tools. Brooms are effective at cleaning corners because the bristles can reach into the corner and pull out dirt. However, the broom itself cannot pick-up dirt and debris and cannot remove dirt and debris stuck to the floor.
Fabric mop heads, which have strings or yarn extending from the mop head, are another type of floor cleaning tool. Floor cleaning tools may also have a sponge mop head. Both of these types of cleaning tools are capable of retaining water. Typically, a user must use a separate chemical cleaning product with the water in order to clean the floor. Using a separate cleaning product may be messy and requires the consumer to store harsh chemical in their house, which may be a risk to pets and children.
Various problems exist with use of fabric and sponge mop heads. Fabric mop heads and sponge mop heads themselves become dirty from the dirt and debris on the floor. Therefore, the consumer must clean the mop head or risk spreading the dirt across the floor. Cleaning the mop head presents difficulties. In a fabric mop head, hair may become tangled and trapped in the various strings of the mop head. Food, dirt, or other debris may stain the fabric or sponge material or may carry bacteria and germs, which may grow in the environment of the mop head. Then, during future use, a consumer may spread the bacteria and germs during the cleaning process.
Cleaning tools that use a wipe over a mop head have been developed to address many of these problems associated with fabric and sponge mop heads. Often the wipe is disposable to assist with clean-up. The mop head and wipe are pushed across the floor, and the dirt and debris typically attach to the leading edge. Typically, the tools are rectangular shape and when dirt gets into corners, it is difficult to remove. Also with rectangular tools, the user has difficulty collecting and capturing larger objects. These objects tend to be pushed beyond the leading edge and spill around the leading edge. What is needed is a mop head for use with a wipe that allows for easy access into corners and hard-to-reach places.